


Det blå tapet

by Cinesha, LPigenx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Danish, Digt, Gen, Stockholm Syndrome, dansk
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinesha/pseuds/Cinesha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPigenx/pseuds/LPigenx
Summary: Det er et digt om Stockholm syndrom.
Kudos: 1





	Det blå tapet

**Author's Note:**

> Det er det første digt vi har lavet, så vi håber det er okay :)

huden er blå  
blå som tapetet  
i kælderen er der mørkt og koldt  
koldt og klamt

du er lyset  
lyset af mig  
glæden jeg mangler i mit indre  
mit dybeste indre

sengen er hård  
hård og fjedret  
men med dig i sengen ligger  
ligger jeg og drømmer

sved og parfume  
parfumen af dig  
trænger ind i næse og mund  
ind i mig 

føler tomheden  
tomheden uden dig  
da jeg igen alene er  
alene i kælderen mørk

kæden er kold  
kold og tung  
holder mig fast til det blå  
det blå tapet


End file.
